Besos de colibrí
by Korone Lobstar
Summary: El mayor tesoro que puede guardar un ser humano en el interior de su corazón son sus hermosos recuerdos. El primer beso, la primera vez que cogiste un coche, la primera vez que te enamoraste, la primera vez... todo tiene una primera vez. Pero hay personas que, cada día de su vida, es todo una primera vez. Como un libro en blanco. Trafalgar Law es una de esas personas que olvida.
1. Prólogo

El hombre que estaba recostado sobre su mullida cama empezó a quejarse en cuanto alguien desconocido para él abrió de golpe la puerta y corrió rápidamente las cortinas, dejando que los rayos de sol entrasen dentro de la habitación para que le diesen los buenos días los cantos de los pájaros del jardín. Con la apertura de la ventana, el aroma de las flores allí plantadas entró con una brisa suave y dulce, dejando un buen aroma dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

Aquel hombre de cabellos negros frunció el ceño y empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos grises, frotándoselos con insistencia. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en enfocar lo que tenía a su alrededor: un cuarto de blancas paredes con escaso mobiliario, donde lo más destacado era una pequeña mesa al lado de un sofá, donde descansaba sobre la misma un enorme jarrón de cristal con un frondoso ramo de rosas rojas de color intenso, ligeramente empapadas por algunas gotas de agua.

No comprendía qué estaba sucediendo. No conocía aquella habitación. No conocía aquellos muebles, ni si quiera ese olor se le hacía familiar.

¿Por qué tenía esas flores en la habitación? ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿Por qué se sentía todo tan extraño?

-Dónde… -Empezó a murmurar, levantándose despacio de la cama para quedar sentado. Miró a aquella persona con más detenimiento para descubrir que las ropas que llevaba eran de enfermera. No cabía en sí de asombro.- ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó entonces con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cambiándole el humor repentinamente. No sabía dónde estaba, quería volver a casa. A su casa, en Summerville. Con sus padres.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo.

-Por favor, señor Trafalgar, espere… -Le intentó detener, poniéndose entre él y la puerta.

¿Señor Trafalgar?

-No me llames así, ¿cuántos años te crees que tengo? –Gruñó por lo bajo, yendo con toda seguridad a apartarla de su camino. No comprendía la situación, pero ya preguntaría cuando llegara a casa. ¿Acaso había estado enfermo y por eso estaba allí, en un hospital? Porque tenía que ser un hospital, si no ya le contarían qué hacía una enfermera allí.

Pero no era tampoco estúpido.

En las habitaciones de hospital, la camilla no era una cama, y no había muebles que la decoraran. No había las máquinas que debería haber alrededor de su colchón, ni un telefonillo para llamar al doctor. Ni un triste envoltorio de medicina.

Dio unos pasos más para aventurarse contra la enfermera, pero entonces algo captó la atención de sus hermosos ojos grises.

Un espejo.

Había un espejo sobre una coqueta en la habitación, donde veía su reflejo…

Pero donde no se reconocía.

Con los pulmones encogidos, caminó despacio hacia su reflejo para observarse detenidamente.

Si eso era una pesadilla quería despertar ahora.

Allí no estaba la bonita figura de un hombre de 20 años, con su piel tersa y morena y su cuerpo fuerte y delgado. Bueno, la delgadez era un factor que no había abandonado su cuerpo, pero sí otra cosa mucho más importante que todas las anteriores: la juventud.

Allí no estaba él, en su lugar había un hombre de unos 67 años, con el pelo negro pero con muchas canas ocupando su cabellera, y con varias arrugas de expresión marcadas por toda su cara.

Sus dedos tatuados se acariciaron un momento, mientras sus pupilas temblaban aterradas.

La enfermera suspiró llena de tristeza, y se acercó por detrás al señor. Pasaba lo mismo todas las mañanas, ya era un hábito. Pero eso no impedía que su corazón dejara de encogerse. A veces la gustaría dejar ese trabajo para buscar otro más alegre, pero siempre quiso ayudar a los demás y allí estaba, teniendo la paciencia de siempre con aquel hombre.

Era imprescindible para lidiar con él día a día, hasta el día de su muerte.

-Señor Trafalgar. –Dijo la mujer con cariño, poniendo una de sus suaves manos sobre su hombro.- ¿Por qué no se calma y baja conmigo a desayunar? Es la hora de su medicación.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo el moreno sin llegar a entender una mierda de lo que estaba pasando en su vida en aquel preciso instante. Nada estaba en su sitio. ¿Por qué tenía esa cara de viejo? ¿Por qué no…? ¿Cuántos años….?

Por más esfuerzo que hacía por recordar, nada acudía a su mente. Y la incertidumbre le llevaba al pánico.

La mujer notó enseguida ese cambio repentino a uno más dócil, como todas las mañanas.

-Por favor, siéntese. –Le pidió, cogiéndole del brazo para sentarle, una vez más, en su cama mientras los rayos de sol de la mañana le bañaban por completo. A veces, sólo a veces, intentaba imaginarse al señor Trafalgar de joven: seguro que fue muy apuesto. Sin embargo, aún en su corazón había una espina que no podía soltar.

-¿Quién eres? –Volvió a preguntar ahora completamente asustado, mirando hacia todas partes.- ¿Dónde están mis padres?

-Sus padres murieron hace 20 años, señor Trafalgar. Usted tiene 67. No recuerda nada porque tiene Alzheimer.

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que se sintió desfallecer.

Eso tenía que ser una broma. Un mal sueño. Una horrible pesadilla.

Él no podía tener Alzheimer, él tenía una vida, una familia, seguramente que hijos y una hermosa mujer a la que besar día a día hasta el fin de los mismos.

Pero por más esfuerzo que hacía en imaginárselos, no venía nada a su mente. Sabía que tenía padres, sabía que era de Summerville, pero más allá de eso todo estaba en blanco. Como un libro sin escribir. Como si todo lo que fue y ha sido lo hubiese devorado la enfermedad. Aquella mujer tenía razón. Ni si quiera recordaba qué había hecho el día anterior. ¿Había hecho algo el día anterior?

La frustración llegó rápidamente de la mano para quedarse dentro de su pecho, sin saber a dónde mirar. Si a una ventana vacía de un patio vacío de personas, si a la enfermera que le miraba con lástima, si a la cama, si a la mesilla por si tenía alguna pista… o si era mejor mirar a aquellas hermosas rosas rojas que había en aquel bonito jarrón.

Al menos esas rosas parecían guardar más recuerdos que él.

Una risa irónica se escapó de los labios del mayor.

-Esto no es un hospital, ¿verdad?

La enfermera negó entonces con la cabeza.

-No, señor. Esto es una residencia para la tercera edad.

-¿Tengo familia? –Preguntó entonces, queriendo al menos saciar su curiosidad para no romper en lágrimas. ¿Qué más daba si la tenía? No la iba a recordar.

La chica, con más tristeza que antes, negó con la cabeza.

Así que estaba solo en el mundo.

Sólo y con una enfermedad degenerativa e incurable.

Ahora sí que sintió a su cuerpo pesar más de varias toneladas, la gravedad queriendo romper sus huesos uno a uno hasta matarlo.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir si no sabía ni quién era?

Miró entonces de reojo una de sus propias muñecas: estaban llenas de marcas.

La chica pareció interceptar el mensaje, y se arrodilló frente al hombre para hablarle con todo el cariño que pudo.

-No se rinda.

Eso fue lo único que dijo. Parecía que, por las marcas de cuchillas, se había intentado rendir varias veces.

Estaba condenado a morir sí o sí.

Seguramente, algunos días de su vida, sin recordar cuáles, esa persona que veía en el espejo quiso acabar con todo de una vez y morir.

Cosa que ahora entendía sin problemas. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su mirada perdida se clavaba en las flores, como esperando a que las mismas le hablaran y le contaran su pasado.

No sabía cómo habría llegado allí.

Eso es.

Alguien tuvo que meterle en la residencia, ¿no?

-¿Quién fue el que me rellenó mi ingreso?

Entonces la chica, con una dulce sonrisa, pareció reírse por lo bajo.

-Fue el señor K.

Por supuesto. Menuda pregunta estúpida. Si no iba a recordar quién era. Sin embargo, el cambio de humor de la chica que le miraba detenidamente le hizo entender que era alguien bueno. Algo dentro de él se estremeció. Quería conocer a ese hombre, fuese como fuese. Quería saber quién era y conocer su historia.

-Quiero verle.

La enfermera, con una placa en su traje donde ponía "Marta", negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes recibir visitas todavía. El señor K está trabajando, se fue hace unas horas.

¿Hace unas horas?

No podía ser.

Él estaba durmiendo.

¿Dónde había estado ese misterioso hombre hasta entonces?

Nada tenía sentido.

¿O es que quizá se había olvidado?

La presión en su pecho creció, y no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciendo preguntas cuando Marta se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Cuando quiera puede bajar a tomar su desayuno. No tarde mucho.

Entonces cerró la puerta tras salir, dejándole en un mar de dolor, angustia y dudas.

Se odiaba.

Miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesilla: las 10 y media de la mañana. Joder, sí que le habían dejado dormir para estar en un sitio como ese.

En una puta residencia de ancianos.

Fuese quien fuese ese señor K, parecía que se hartó de cuidarle y le dejó tirado como a un perro en el primer sitio que encontró.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

Se levantó de la cama para poder contemplar una vez más su propio reflejo, y darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Eso era la vida real. Con personas reales, en un mundo donde para él todos eran desconocidos. Eso le irritaba mucho. Pero lo que más le irritaba de todo, era el saber que, cuando se fuese a dormir aquella noche, mañana por la mañana se repetiría el mismo acto de circo: la chica entraría, le despertaría, el no sabría quién es ella y tendrían que explicarle otra vez todo eso. Así, día tras día, sin poder guardar ni un puto recuerdo.

Era tan desolador que tuvo que sentarse en una silla para respirar. Frente a él, estaba esa mesa que tanto uso parecía que tenía. Había algunas manchas de café. ¿Le gustaba el café acaso? Podría ser. Luego bajaría a la cafetería para comprobarlo.

Imponente, el jarrón lleno de rosas le traía un aroma fascinante, embriagando sus sentidos. De alguna forma se sentía agradable.

Un objeto que no había visto antes entró en su campo de visión: un libro.

Curioso, acarició su tapa y sintió en su corazón algo de nostalgia. ¿Por qué?

Decidió abrirlo y buscarle el título por alguna parte. Quizás era su novela favorita. Ojeando rápidamente, descubrió con algo de decepción que no era una novela: estaba escrito a mano. ¿Era su letra? ¿Era la de otro? ¿Era una especie de…

…diario?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrir que, siempre que empezaba un nuevo capítulo de aquel misterioso libro, había una fecha anotada.

Sí, era un diario.

¡Un jodido diario!

Quizás allí estaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas, quizás ese diario fuese suyo y lo escribió para no olvidar. Sus ojos se humedecieron de pura felicidad y abrazó al mismo con tanta fuerza que el cuero de las tapas pareció quejarse un poco.

Tenía que leerlo, tenía que leerlo ahora.

Además, no parecía muy extenso.

Quizás iba anotando día a día de lo que se iba acordando, por eso estaba así. Miró por todas partes por si encontraba el boli con el que escribía, pero sobre la mesa no había ninguno.

Si al acabar el día se acordaba de algo más de su pasado, ¿cómo iba a anotarlo?

Decidido, se fue directamente hacia la primera página para comenzar a leer. Pero, en lugar de encontrar un título como "Mi diario" o algo parecido, había una nota del autor. Supuso que su propia nota de autor. Qué ocurrencias…

"_He escrito esto porque no quiero verte llorar nunca más."_

Algo no estaba bien.

Se detuvo unos instantes a estudiar la frase que acababa de leer.

Él no se escribiría a sí mismo algo así, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso no lo había escrito él?

"_No quiero pelearme contigo por algo que te está comiendo por dentro, y es por eso por lo que decidí escribir esto. Sé que te duele muchísimo no recordar nada de lo que vivimos, es por eso que he aprovechado mis ratos libres para hacerlo. Quiero verte sonreír. Aunque sea a través de estas páginas."_

Acarició entonces con las yemas de sus dedos tostados aquel misterioso mensaje que parecía ir dirigido hacia él. Sintió la incertidumbre crecer en su pecho hasta el punto de que los pulmones dejaban de funcionar. Algo en su corazón cambió drásticamente y empezó a latir con mucha rapidez.

"_Sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de escribir, por eso no he sabido darle un título. Creí más conveniente que, cuando acabases de leerlo, pusieses tú mismo uno adecuado."_

Y ya no había nada más hasta el primer capítulo de aquel extraño libro.

Bueno.

Tenía tiempo para leer al menos uno, se dijo a si mismo acomodándose en la silla.

No creía que fuese a pasar nada malo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí va mi nuevo proyecto de fic.

Este es muy especial, y os voy avisando de que el género principal es angst por algo.

Quizás a muchos os suene, dado que me he basado en una canción para ello.

Cuando llegue al final, diré en qué me he inspirado.

No creo que vaya a ser muy largo, pero como siempre acabará alargándose porque soy así xD

¿Reviews?


	2. Tus tizas de colores

Por fin llegó el primer capítulo del fic, ¿estábais esperando con ganas? Espero que sí. Me ha costado un poco arrancar, pero poco a poco lo he ido consiguiendo hasta que veis lo que tenéis aquí abajo. Estoy contenta porque era tal y como quería y encima no es muy largo, por lo que no se hará tan pesado. No os molesto más, os dejo con el capítulo que da inicio a muchos más para que os entretengáis leyendo.

Un beso a todos ^^, dentro

* * *

_23 de julio, 1955._

"_No puedo decir exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió ese día. Bueno, era un criajo de mierda. Apenas fue un encuentro fugaz, pero el suficiente para que nos cruzáramos en aquella calle. Lo que sí recuerdo era que hacía un calor de la hostia, y tú ibas con aquella camisa de manga larga que haría sudar a cualquiera. Fuiste el único que quiso mirarme, y fuiste el primero en apreciar lo que yo creaba con mis tizas. Siempre te gustaron mis tizas de colores, ¿no es cierto?"_

El reluciente Buick century coupe recién comprado de su padre recorría la carretera como si fuese un águila volando toda imperiosa por el cielo. Aquel animal que representaba la libertad en todos los estados americanos siempre había fascinado al niño. Aquellos ojos ámbares y aquel porte elegante y digno, aquella figura que se deformaba en el aire a medida que el calor que irradiaba el suelo de verano se perdía con la altura. Por el camino no había visto ninguna, y eso le había puesto un poco triste. Su madre le había asegurado antes de montar en el coche desde su piso en Nueva York que verían decenas de ellas sobrevolándoles y guiándoles en su camino hacia una nueva vida.

Quizá el no ver ninguna representaba el claustro en el que el pequeño niño moreno estaba obligado a vivir ahora. Todos sus amigos se habían quedado atrás.

Mamá le había explicado con aquellas palabras dulces y ese tono de voz cariñoso que a papá le habían despedido del trabajo, y tenían que mudarse a otra casa para que su padre pudiese estar cerca del nuevo trabajo que le habían ofrecido.

Parecía que había una playa en unas ciudades no muy alejadas de allí, por lo que el único consuelo que le quedaba al niño era ese.

Aunque no le gustaba mucho el calor, podría refrescarse tranquilamente en el agua. Aunque hacía mucho que no iban a la playa, ¿sería cosa de las discusiones de sus padres?

La calmada voz de su padre le hizo dejar de mirar por la ventanilla para mirar hacia el asiento del conductor.

-Mira, Law, ya estamos en nuestra nueva casa.

El pequeño soltó a su oso de peluche para que se tumbara a su lado en los asientos de atrás y él pudiese seguir observando a través del cristal lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Una nueva aventura, eso seguro. Pero a él no le gustaban las cosas diferentes.

Él prefería volver a la ciudad, donde todos eran amables con él. Ahora tendría que hacer amigos de nuevo, con lo que le había costado hacerlos en Nueva York…

Una explosión de hojas atravesó sus pupilas grises ante aquella cantidad de follaje que cubría cada milímetro del pueblo. Había árboles rebosantes por todas partes, con aquella frondosidad exuberante que dejaba escapar pequeñas motas de luz cuando el viento mecía las ramas. Todas las casas, de forma monótona, estaban alineadas una a una, todas con su jardín delantero y trasero. Realmente al niño le parecieron todas iguales.

Se detuvieron justo en aquella calle cuyo cartel enunciaba "110 Lipman st".

El olor a césped recién cortado le dio en cara en cuanto sus padres bajaron las ventanillas para aspirar aquel fragante aroma que inspiraban como si fuese el perfume más caro del mundo. Aquel lugar, con el primer vistazo, se veía totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

No le gustaba ese sitio.

Las luces de mediodía parecían incluso molestas para aquellos ojos deprimidos por el nuevo cambio. No quería más en su vida, porque aunque fuese un niño sufría por todas aquellas mudanzas más de lo que sus padres se esperaban. Siempre que alcanzaba a hacer nuevas amistades acababa por perderlas. Pero esta vez ya habían pasado muchos años en ese piso, muchos años con aquellos chicos y chicas que amablemente le sonreían y le ofrecían juegos y diversión cada vez que sus pequeños zapatos pisaban el sucio suelo del patio, llenándose los calcetines de arena.

Ahora no tenía nada de eso.

Ni si quiera sabía cómo iban a ser los niños de allí.

Pero no podía discutir, porque sabía que hacerlo era completamente inútil.

Sus padres jamás le escuchaban, ¿pues qué podía saber un niño que no supiese un adulto?

Cuando aparcaron frente a aquella casa de vallas blancas, un camión tras ellos también lo hizo. Sus inocentes y dulces ojos vieron como unos hombres se bajaban de los asientos para abrir la puerta trasera para sacar sus cosas.

Él no podía cargar con mucho, pero le prometió a su madre que ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

Bajó del automóvil cuando la figura de su madre se apareció frente a su ventanilla, abriéndole la puerta.

No se olvidó de tomar a su amigo de peluche de la mano para quedarse parado frente a aquel lugar al que tendría que acostumbrarse esta vez a llamar "hogar". En teoría le habían dicho que aquel iba a ser el definitivo, del que ya jamás iban a tener que moverse. Eso hacía que el joven Trafalgar Law guardase esperanzas en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque creía que esta vez tendría cosas de verdad que amar.

-¡Cuidado, chaval!

El pequeño se apartó para dejar paso a aquellos fornidos y enormes hombres, que cargaban las pesadas cajas que contenían todas sus vivencias en la gran ciudad. Las iban metiendo en aquella espaciosa casa una a una, y su padre y su madre iban dictaminando a aquellos señores dónde debían dejarlas y cómo. Después le fueron siguiendo los muebles.

Le pareció gracioso cuando lo que pasó por sus ojos fue el pequeño colchón en el que siempre dormía y contaba estrellas. ¿Aquí podría contar mejor las estrellas?

Lanzó al pequeño oso encima para que vigilara que aquellos hombres colocaban bien su cama y, tras ellos y casi jugando a ser soldado, empezó a repiquetear con los pies en el suelo de madera, divertido con aquel espectáculo. Estaba todo patas arriba, y en el caos y el desorden el pequeño descubrió diversión.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras de su nuevo hogar, mirando cada habitación, cada esquina y cada ventana. Desde todas había una gran vista, descubriendo también que la que iba a ser su habitación sería la que daba al jardín, uno enorme, espacioso y con árboles grandes y frondosos que aportaban una gran cantidad de sombra. En verano tendría que ser muy agradecido.

Se sentó sobre su colchón mientras observaba a los pájaros piar mientras alzaban el vuelo hacia las nubes.

¿Qué habría al otro lado de las nubes?

Quizá algún día lo supiese, pero probablemente, hoy no sería ese día.

Tras lanzar sus zapatos al suelo de su nuevo cuarto bajó tan descalzo como desnudos estaban sus morenos y pequeños pies para ver lo que sucedía abajo.

Su padre pagaba a aquel enorme hombre que parecía ser el jefe del camión de las mudanzas, mientras su madre empezaba a gritarle. No era ninguna novedad.

Antes le afectaba mucho, el verles gritarse y hasta pegarse.

Pero, con el paso de los días, de los meses y de los años, aquel pequeño niño comprendió que eso, quitando que no estaba mal, parecía ser algo corriente. Nadie le había enseñado lo contrario tampoco. A pesar de sentir una fuerte rabia contenida en la boca de su estómago, nada más pasaba. ¿Serían por las lágrimas de mamá mientras se le hinchaba la mejilla? ¿Sería por su voz ahogada?

No lo comprendía, pues su edad no precedía al entendimiento ni al razonamiento.

Por eso sus pasos le detuvieron frente a aquellos dos adultos discutiendo a voces, mirándolos incansablemente intentando comprender lo sucedido.

Su madre, al verle, simplemente sonrió y se agacho frente a él para cogerle en brazos.

-¡No creas que esto se acaba aquí!

Las voces de su padre parecieron alterar al niño, el cual escondió la cara en el pecho de su madre, cálido y dulce. Aquel suave olor a limón le invadía las fosas nasales mientras le hacía sonreír. Siempre que estaba en sus brazos nada malo podía pasarles.

-No grites delante de Law. –Le inquirió la mujer, fulminando con la mirada a su marido mientras desaparecía del pasillo para adentrarse en la cocina y buscar algo para poder preparar la comida para los dos.

Sentó al joven en una encimera repleta de cajas.

Law no pudo evitar abrirlas para curiosear.

-Bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí para cocinar?

El pequeño se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios tostados, sacó lo que parecía un bote de judías pintas. Su madre se quedó boquiabierta y se puso a reír.

-Pero Law… oh cielo. –Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició sus cabellos negros. El pequeño se rio muy por lo bajo, dedicando aquel intenso brillo de amor a aquella mujer que le dio la vida.- No cambies nunca.

En ese susurro iba impuesta una promesa que el pequeño no quería incumplir por nada del mundo.

Tomó el bote de judías pintas de la mano del pequeño y sacó una buena cacerola para prepararlas.

-Ya verás que ricas me salen. ¿Quieres ir poniendo la mesa, Law?

El niño, volviendo a sonreír, bajó de la encimera de un pequeño salto, donde las plantas de sus pies se resintieron un poco para correr de caja en caja y buscar algo que pudiesen usar. Tardó un poco, pero acabó por encontrar aquel mantel de flores estampadas que a su madre tanto le gustaba. Estaba un poco descolorido por el uso, pues la tela ya iba resintiéndose a los lavados, pero eso no les importaba mucho. Retiró como pudo lo que en la mesa del comedor se encontraba para colocar el mantel sobre la madera, corriendo de nuevo a la cocina.

Volvió seguido de aquella bonita mujer, portando los vasos de cristal y los cubiertos.

-Es una pena que no tengamos postre. –Dijo su madre dejando caer las cejas, mirando al niño que la imitaba.- Pero podemos salir a pasear después y comprarnos un helado. Seguro que hay muchas cosas que ver por aquí. ¿Te apetece?

El pequeño simplemente asintió feliz y su madre dejó escapar una melodiosa carcajada.

-¿Ya le estás consintiendo, Water?-Dijo la ronca voz de su padre nada más entrar al comedor.- ¿Está la comida lista? Tengo hambre.

Los hermosos ojos de su madre se alzaron del niño al adulto para poder responderle, perdiendo sus labios algo de belleza.

-Sólo iremos a por un helado. ¿Verdad, Law? –Le dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo, el cual ahora parecía dudar sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

-Deja de consentirle. Si ni si quiera habla, parece un puto mudo. –Dijo con mala gana, sentándose en uno de los sofás del salón. Echó un vistazo a las cajas que había cerca, probablemente buscando a Sharp. O así llamaban al televisor.

-No digas tonterías, sólo es tímido. –Defendió al pequeño.- La televisión está en la caja del fondo.

-¿Y qué coño hace ahí abajo? –Su ceño se frunció más si era posible, agachándose para quitar todos los trastos de por medio.

Les quedaba mucho aún para deshacerse por completo de esas cajas, pensó el pequeño Law. Tomó la mano de su madre sin si quiera abrir los labios, con aquellas perlas del color del acero recién templado curiosas e inocentes.

Las rodillas de su madre cedieron lentamente a su demanda de agacharse frente a él, queriendo acariciarle una vez más sus cabellos negros.

-¿Por qué no sales a jugar un rato mientras yo ayudo a tu padre y termino de hacer la comida?

Ante la negativa del niño, le dio un dulce empujoncito para que se moviera.

-Vamos, Law.

Acabó por ceder sin querer realmente hacerlo.

Posó su dorada mano sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín.

Miró aquella enorme y verde explanada que sería a partir de ahora su jardín. Su gran océano lleno de piratas, su planeta lleno de extraterrestres o su sala de disecciones. Por lo pronto, se le antojaba más lo último, como su sonrisa torcida mostraba.

¿Con qué sería esta vez? Ahora que sus padres andaban cerca de la cocina no podía entrar y tomar un cuchillo, pues si le pillaban cogiendo uno y más usándolo con esos fines le iba a caer un buen cachetazo. Se decidió por una rama seca pero resistente que se encontraba a la orilla del tronco del árbol más cercano, estudiando su flexibilidad.

Se dejó caer sobre el césped y empezó a hurgar en el suelo, queriendo recoger todas las lombrices que pudiese para abrirlas una a una y ver lo que había dentro. Era mucho más divertido cuando eran ranas, pero al no conocer el pueblo, le tocaría conformarse con aquellos pequeños seres vivos.

Encontró una enorme, y más contento que unas castañuelas buscó una superficie dura donde apoyar el sujeto a estudio y poder abrirle mejor las tripas con el palo. El césped, por ende, no le resultó una buena alternativa. Aun con los pies desnudos, corrió para rodear la casa en un santiamén y acabar en la acera de la calle, prácticamente al lado del coche de sus padres.

Bien.

Extendió a la larga al sujeto de pruebas, dejando al resto de lombrices cerca para que nos e escaparan. Ellas serían las siguientes.

Pero no podía concentrarse, había mucho ruido.

¿A qué venía tanto escándalo de golpe?

Sus dos orbes metálicos se alzaron imperiosos en el ambiente para encontrarse con la curiosa escena de varios niños del barrio jugando. Juntos.

Las niñas estaban demasiado entretenidas jugando con la comba, mientras aquellas estrafalarias trenzas y coletas volaban sin parar con cada salto, al igual que sus faldas. No muy lejos de ellas, un grupo de chicos estaba echando una partida las chapas, viendo cuál era la que más lejos llegaba.

Pamplinas, pensó entonces

Aquellos juegos requerían ser varias personas, preferentemente amigos.

Cosa que él no tenía y que tampoco se mostraba muy interesado en tener por ahora.

Por eso decidió volver a la ardua tarea de hacer una aparatosa operación a aquella larga y gigantesca lombriz.

-Oye, ¿Has terminado ya de pintarnos los cuadros?

La única contestación que le llegó a los oídos al moreno, el cual estaba escuchando, fue un seco "hm".

Volvió su vista hacia arriba otra vez para ver quién era el que se mostraba tan asqueroso con las niñas.

Bueno, es que todas las niñas eran idiotas, era normal ser asqueroso con ellas.

A él, personalmente, no le gustaban.

Sus labios infantiles se abrieron lentamente para contemplar con creciente estupor a aquel pequeño que estaba tirado en el suelo, pintando las baldosas con muchos colores. Se veía refrescante y bonito. ¿Qué estaría dibujando?

Se puso de pie para intentar abarcar más con su vista, pero entonces el grito de su madre le alertó de que las judías estaban listas.

-¡Law, la comida, entra a casa! –Le hizo una seña con la mano para que volviese.- ¡No se te ocurra tocar la cuchara con esas manos, jovencito!

Oh, sí. Se había llenado de tierra.

Tan rápido como pudo, entró dentro de su nueva casa para quitarse la suciedad y sentarse a la mesa a comer.

* * *

Su diminuto cuerpo se enterró más si podía contra la funda de tela que tenía su ahora nuevo sofá, no queriendo despertarse de su letargo.

Siempre reía con su madre cuando la decía que dormir en aquel sofá era como dormir en un cuadro con motivos florales, lleno de hierba por todas partes y con hermosas amapolas haciéndote estornudar.

Desde luego, a veces el pequeño tenía unas extrañas ocurrencias, y eso que era raro que hablara muy de seguido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a despegarse cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana de su ahora salón empezó a tornarse anaranjada. Vaya, estaba atardeciendo.

Eso era que había dormido unas cuantas horas largas, sí.

Se bajó del sofá mirando por todas partes, descubriendo que estaba solo. Menuda novedad.

Siempre tendría a Bepo para ese tipo de ocasiones, por lo que no se preocupaba. Siempre que aquel oso estaba con él no había nada que le diese miedo, ni si quiera aquel hombre del saco del que su madre tanto hablaba. Más de una noche había dejado a Bepo en el marco de la ventana por si venía, y a la mañana siguiente ambos estaban bien.

Era mejor que un perro guardián, porque aparte de protegerle encima era un oso. No muy grande, pero un oso igualmente.

Cogió al peluche de su bracito peludo y esponjoso para asomarse a la calle, queriendo descubrir si sus padres volverían ya o aún les faltaba mucho.

Sus pies desnudos no tardaron en alcanzar la puerta de la calle, abriéndola y dejándola así de par en par para solamente asomarse.

No, no se les veía por ninguna parte.

Suspiró, sintiéndose algo olvidado.

Fue a entrar de nuevo en la casa pero algo le hizo palidecer del asombro.

Allí, en la acera de enfrente, aún había un niño jugando desde ese mediodía.

Tirado como unas horas atrás en el suelo, alternando una tiza de un color por otra, sin parar ni levantar la cabeza para nada ni para nadie.

No pudo evitar sentir otra vez aquella plausible curiosidad que irradiaba desde su corazón.

¿Por qué seguía allí, si estaba solo?

¿Su padre no había ido a buscarle? ¿O es que prefería, al igual que él, disfrutar de un momento de soledad a la hora de jugar?

Cruzó sin mirar la carretera, acercándose casi como un gato a su presa, en completo silencio.

Quería molestar lo menos posible al pequeño niño de cabellos rojos como el fuego que no cesaba en colorear todo lo que se le antojaba.

Notó la boca reseca al comprobar que aquello que tenía delante no era un simple dibujo. Era algo más, mucho más. Era…

El joven Trafalgar Law no encontraba las palabras que podían acercarse a ese canon de belleza. Seguramente era más pequeño que él, pero allí estaba, terminando de sombrear y dar luces a lo que parecía una hermosa explosión de colores en forma de jardín.

El niño no dejaba de pintar árboles, quizá fijándose en los que les rodeaban.

No cabía en sí de asombro.

¿Cómo podía alguien con las manos tan pequeñas crear algo como eso?

Apenas él podía dibujar a una persona con palos y círculos, y ya le parecía un esfuerzo.

¿Acaso…?

¿Acaso había alguien MEJOR QUE ÉL en algo?

Siempre había presumido de ser el mejor en la escuela, y los deportes tampoco se le daban mal del todo. Solía destacar para desgracia de muchos de sus compañeros, quitando el hecho de que muchas madres le adulaban por ser tan guapo siendo tan niño. Nunca pensó que unas líneas y unas combinaciones de colores pudiesen crear algo parecido a eso.

¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Porque eso no era algo que se aprendía en la escuela, eso era seguro.

Estiró su morena mano hacia el hombro casi blanco de aquel pequeño que no cesaba de mover y pulir casi por completo sus tizas de colores sobre la acera de la calle.

Apenas fue un roce de sus dedos.

Un intenso y electrizante chispazo le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, y pareció que el niño de cabellos rojos frente a él, que le daba la espalda en su momento artístico, también lo sintió con fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando se miraron.

No necesitaban nada más que mirarse a los ojos.

Law no pudo evitar retroceder ante el impacto de aquella furibunda mirada ámbar, casi tan dorada como los ojos del águila imperial que tanto adora.

¿Por qué tenía esos ojos?

Demasiadas preguntas que se ahogaban en su mente, siendo incapaces de pasar por el sifón.

El niño más pequeño que él se levantó de golpe del suelo, dejando caer las tizas contra la acera, partiéndose en su gran mayoría.

Law sintió que era culpa suya, y quiso solucionarlo.

-Lo siento, no quería…

Pero no le dejó terminar, pues aquel canijo de piel blanca como la luna salió corriendo al instante calle abajo sin mirar atrás.

El moreno se quedó estupefacto por tan exagerada reacción. Dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos de lo que se había dejado tirado.

-¡Espera, tus…! –Gritó intentando pararle, pero no había manera humana de conseguirlo. El pelirrojo ya había desaparecido entre las calles.- tizas…

No había forma de arreglarlo ahora.

Al menos, pensó, quedaría aquel precioso dibujo en la acera de enfrente durante unos días, hasta que la lluvia decidiese llevarse los colores a las profundidades de las alcantarillas.

Era una pena.

Se agachó en el suelo, dejando a su oso de peluche no muy lejos de allí, para recoger las tizas que el niño se había dejado abandonadas. Eran muy bonitas, y tenía unos colores realmente llamativos.

Las guardó en la caja que también estaba tirada y se las metió al bolsillo.

Bueno, no pasaba nada si se las guardaba hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

Eso es, mañana se las devolvería sin falta.

Y así podría preguntarle cómo había hecho aquello.

Volvió a entrar a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa sin saber que aquella sería la última vez en años que lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Vaya, 1955 eh. Sí, lo sé, son una tira de años, echad cálculos. ¿Cuántos años tiene Law~? Los de Kid no os lo pienso decir todavía, soy muy mala jajajajaja. Eso sí, es más pequeño que Law, os lo aseguro. Nah es broma, Law tiene 7 años para ser exactos, y Kid ya lo veréis. Os tocará hacer cuentas, pero es que no quiero quitarle la magia explicando absolutamente todo.

Muchas gracias por leer, ¿merezco algún review?


	3. Tus colores por bandera

Bueno, chicuelos y chicuelas, aquí os traigo la actualización de Besos de Colibrí. No he tardado mucho, ¿verdad? Últimamente estoy poniéndome en serio con actualizar antes, porque comprendo que tiene que ser un coñazo esperar siempre tanto. Pido disculpas por ello. Se me olvidó hacerlo cuando actualicé EVDAL, pero quiero dar mis gracias a Raiden, que me animó mucho cuando estaba triste para seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias guapa, eres la mejor ^^

También agradezco la estima que tiene la querida Lukkah sobre los reviews que la dejo, es toda una promesa de escritora. Tenéis que pasaros por la página de estas dos fantásticas chicas, que os aseguro que os merecerá la pena.

Estoy especialmente contenta con este capítulo, aunque como el anterior, es meramente de transición en la relación que todos ya esperáis. Puede que no quedase claro ni nada, porque no lo puse bien, pero en este capítulo Kid tiene 8 y Law 10, por lo que en el anterior Law tenía 7 y Kid 5.

Intentaré ir especificando edades para que no haya lugar a dudas.

En este capítulo vais a conocer más a fondo la verdadera vida que tiene Law, el ambiente de su casa y en de su infancia. Estáis deseosas de conocer más a Kid, o por lo menos que vuelva a aparecer. Tranquilas, que el Tuli no se iba a ir muy lejos xD

Sin más premura… ¡Dentro cap!

* * *

_7 de abril, 1958._

"_Joder, Trafalgar, como para olvidarme de este día. Sé que tú ahora mismo no sabes de lo que hablo, pero fue la primera vez que me salvaste el culo. Pagaste todo el pato pero aun así no te cabreaste conmigo. Aún no sé cómo pude compensarte aquello o si lo hice, pero en el fondo me alegra que estuvieses allí. Porque fue la primera vez que te mostré los colores de mi vida."_

Con la primavera, llegaban las luces y los colores más vivos y hermosos. A las niñas les encantaba esa estación, pues se volvían como locas con las diferentes tonalidades que tomaban los pétalos de las flores, que cubrían los campos e incitaban a recogerlas. Law nunca encontró el sentido en aquellas formas y colores tan llamativos, pues para él, todo seguía un camino, y por ello, un único tono, una única clave musical. Un todo y un nada. Sus ojos grises comprendían el mundo de una forma diferente de lo que lo hacían los demás. Él no encontraba la belleza en recoger un ramo de hierbajos y meterlos en un jarrón. Él no encontraba sentido a las sonrisas tiernas de las jóvenes niñas que a su clase asistían ni los reflejos que provocaban el Sol en sus cabellos. No era capaz de entender el dulzor amelocotonado de unas mejillas arreboladas.

Él vivía en una línea totalmente distinta.

La gama de blancos y negros era mucho más cómoda y más ordenada.

Lejos del caos y la destrucción humana.

El gris, simplemente, era perfecto.

Entre sus dedos, el bolígrafo Bic daba vueltas una y otra vez, distraído, mientras miraba el libro de matemáticas con auténtico aburrimiento. Era estúpido estar en esa clase. Su madre había pedido que le adelantasen de curso, pero los profesores decía que no estaba preparado. Preparado mis cojones. Ya le habían adelantado un curso el año anterior, no entendía por qué no podían hacerlo este también. Resopló una vez más. Se estaba aburriendo más que una ostra.

Otra vez, una pequeña bola de papel le golpeó en la nuca.

Sus ojos se pusieron completamente en blanco ante la más que conocida escena que se repetía casi todos los días de asistencia en el colegio. Siempre había cuatro gilipollas que le tomaban por un rarito y le intentaban hacer la vida imposible. Bueno, sólo lo intentaban. Porque aunque no lo pareciese, aquel niño de piel morena, cabellos negros y ojos grises era todo un diablo. Los profesores realmente le adoraban, hablaban maravillas de él y sus notas de 10 y sobre su comportamiento ejemplar en la clase. Hasta las chicas en su colegio estaban locas por él, pues había que reconocer que era un niño muy guapo. Había visto incluso a algunas mayores mirarle de reojo por los pasillos. Todo una perfecta y bonita fachada que le protegía de sus maldades con aquellos que le molestasen lo suficiente.

Todavía el tutor de su clase estaba buscando al culpable del que volcó los botes de pinturas acrílicas en el interior de la mochila de un muchacho.

Law podía recordar con una sonrisa cómo salió corriendo y gritando por que le ayudaran a limpiar los cuadernos.

Pero la venganza más sublime de todas fue cuando le quitó a hurtadillas el bocadillo a uno que iba de matón y metió lombrices dentro.

Aunque no tuviese una constitución fuerte se sabía defender de lo lindo. Aunque fuese muy delgado y pareciese un niño hecho de alambre, se sobraba del ingenio y la astucia. No necesitaba puños de acero ni músculos como los superhéroes de los cómics.

Otra bolita.

Frunció el ceño profundamente, mientras una sonrisa macabra surcaba sus labios infantiles con ideas pérfidas que haría encantado en cuanto el profesor se diese la vuelta.

Dando una última calada a su cigarrillo, el profesor se levantó de su mesa dejando el tubo de tabaco sobre el pequeño cenicero que había, colocándose aquellas enormes gafas que le hacían parecerse a un sapo. Cogió su enorme y dura regla de madera y comenzó a pasearse por las mesas.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron tensos.

Golpeando con suavidad la regla sobre su mano derecha, se paseó entre las filas de mesas de los niños, eligiendo al que resolvería los problemas en la pizarra. Y quien no los tuviera hechos…

Había que ser idiota para no hacerlos cuando sabías que te ibas a llevar un doloroso castigo.

El maestro se detuvo frente a una niña de cabellos negros y profundos y brillantes ojos azules, que mostraban una serenidad impropia de una niña de 10 años.

-Nico Robin, a la pizarra. ¿Has hecho los deberes?

-Sí. –Felizmente, con una sonrisa tierna como quien estuviese en cualquier otra parte menos en el infierno, tomó su cuaderno, le mostró al profesor que así era y se colocó frente a la pizarra para tomar una tiza entre sus dedos y resolverlo ante toda la clase.

Las tizas…

Las tizas le traían un recuerdo poco fresco, pero aún latente en su cabeza.

Otra bolita.

Cabreado hasta el límite pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro, Law decidió que aquella era la última bola de papel que le lanzaban. Se giró con vesania hacia el niño que tenía justo detrás, usando el cristal del bolígrafo como cerbatana. Así que se creía muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

Se giró otra vez para saber dónde se encontraba el profesor.

Estaba corrigiendo lo que estaba haciendo la niña en la pizarra.

Bien.

Con sus tostadas manos, tomó el pesado libro de matemáticas y lo cerró con suavidad para no hacer ruido. Y decidió acabar el jueguecito.

Fue todo en un certero movimiento, tan veloz que apenas fue una sombra en la clase. El moreno se giró con el libro en la mano con tanta rapidez que el golpe del libro contra la cara del chico en el pupitre de detrás fue lo más doloroso posible. Tan ágil, que para cuando el golpazo resonó por toda la clase Law ya estaba con el libro de matemáticas abierto por la página por la que estaban, haciendo girar el bolígrafo otra vez entre sus manos.

El profesor se giró estupefacto ante el desconcierto general. Law, su alumno estrella, alzó la vista de forma tétrica para esbozar una sonrisa que se podría interpretar como amable. Pero a su espalda, otro crío estaba con sendas manos en la cara, que estaba tan roja como un tomate. Desde sus enormes cristales pudo fijarse en un pequeño detalle: en el suelo había una cerbatana improvisada. El maestro frunció el ceño todo lo que pudo, tomó el pequeño cristal poligonal y miró al chico que, sin saberlo, acababa de recibir una hostia con todas las letras.

-¿Esto es tuyo?

El niño no contestó, demasiado sorprendido y conmocionado por lo que acaba de pasar.

El profesor de matemáticas no dudó en reprender su actitud, por lo que con la regla de madera entre sus manos, le pidió que extendiese sendas manos. Propinándole un buen reglazo en las palmas. El niño se quejó al instante, ganándose una colleja enorme por ello.

Mientras el moreno, delante, sonreía de oreja a oreja y comprobaba que tenía los ejercicios bien hechos. Aunque mucha falta no le hacía, sabía de sobras que estaban bien. Tampoco había sido la primera vez que había corregido a un profesor.

Pero prefería no hacerlo por motivos obvios, como podría decir su compañero de detrás.

La pequeña campana alojada en el pasillo comenzó a sonar como si estuviesen matando a un cerdo en plena matanza, provocando una desagradable sensación para muchos en sus oídos. A ver si la cambiaban de una puta vez.

El profesor tomó una vez más el cigarrillo del cenicero.

-Podéis iros. Para mañana traed el resto de ejercicios del tema 5 hechos. Los corregiremos en clase.

Y, en cuanto su voz desagradable y sus ojos de sapo les dieron la espalda, los niños recogieron a la velocidad de la luz todo lo que tenían sobre su mesa y salieron, literalmente, corriendo por la puerta como una manada de reses asustada. Law se limitó a suspirar y a recoger tranquilamente todas sus cosas, no es que tuviese especial prisa en ir a casa. No comerían en su casa hasta que su padre volviese del trabajo, así que no había especial problema si se retrasaba unos minutos.

Tomó su pequeña mochila y vagó por los pasillos del colegio hasta la salida, volviendo a notar como ya era costumbre las miradas de algunas niñas fijas en sus ojos.

No entendía la fascinación de aquellas chicas por sus ojos. No eran coloridos, ni eran llamativos, como a muchas crías les gustaban, pero no podían dejar de mirarle. Era desagradable.

El consuelo que le quedaba siempre era que, en cuanto pasara la enorme puerta de rejas que daba a la libertad, perdería de vista a todo lo relacionado con la escuela y podría pasear agradablemente por el pueblo. Con suerte, y si no se distraía mucho, podría pasarse por la librería y mirar algún libro de interés y convencer a su madre a la hora de la comida de que se lo comprase.

Lo bueno que tenía la primavera de Summerville era la temperatura, por supuesto. No hacía un calor pegajoso, pero tampoco hacía frío como para ir en manga larga. La brisa traía las diferentes fragancias de los olmos y de las flores que gobernaban los campos con sabiduría, revolviéndole sus cabellos negros mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo. Le gustaba el olor. Pero aun así, no comprendía a aquellas personas que se desvivían por aspirar esos aromas todo o posible.

Era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué los compañeros de su clase parecían tan idiotizados por las niñas? Las niñas eran repelentes y traicioneras. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se tiraba a la hierba cuando estaba fresca? Para mancharse la ropa. Todo un conjunto de incongruencias que a él no le cuadraban en absoluto.

¿Por qué echar a correr en mitad de la calle sin motivo?

Giró sus dos perlas grisáceas hasta la acera de enfrente, donde un grupito de chicos más mayores que él se habían detenido frente a una ferretería. Hablaban entre ellos a carcajadas que para el niño resultaban molestas y perturbadoras. Pero lo que le hizo casi tropezar con sus propios pies fue un color inusual que se coló entre todos aquellos chicos. Un color que se asemejaba al color del fuego que prendía un mechero, al rojo de las amapolas que ahora crecían en el campo una tras otra.

Tenía que disimular.

Se paró frente a un quiosco para tomar lo que parecía un cómic y ojearlo, una treta para ser capaz de escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo. De vez en cuando miraba lo que hacían, intentando disimular todo lo posible, y al ver otra vez a esa cabellera roja sus ojos se clavaron hipnóticamente en él. Tenía un pelo tan raro…

Parecía que estaban hablando de algo.

Y si no llega a escuchar detenidamente, no se habría dado cuenta de lo que el niño guardaba en su pequeña mochila. Botes de spray. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?

-Esta noche tienes que ser puntual, o te dejaremos tirado, ¿lo has entendido?

-A esa hora mi padre no me deja salir de casa.

Esa era la voz del niño pelirrojo. Nunca había escuchado unos tonos tan graves para ser una voz tan infantil. Una voz tosca, pero dulcificada por la tierna edad que cargaba a sus hombros. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pues parecía que…

… parecía que intentaban convencer al enano de algo.

A él esas cosas nunca le pasarían, puesto que es más listo que el hambre y sabe discernir entre el bien y el mal. O por lo menos eso cree él fervientemente. No es alguien que se deje engatusar, y pensaba que aquel niño de profunda imaginación y facciones palatinas tampoco lo haría. ¿Le habrían engañado con alguna treta?

-Vamos Eustass, ¿no decías que se te daba bien esto? –El chico más alto, y que por ende Law interpretó que el más mayor, estaba colocando la mochila llena de sprays a la espalda del menor concienzudamente.- A las 10 pasaremos a recogerte por tu casa. Debajo de las vías nadie nos va a ver, no seas un cagón.

-No soy un cagón. –Replicó el pequeño, muy malhumorado, agarrando la mochila con su imperioso orgullo y aquel ceño fruncido pero carente de bello.

Y con esos aires de decisión, el pelirrojo salió corriendo en dirección a sabe Dios dónde.

Law cerró con demasiadas ganas lo que estaba usando para fingir normalidad y disimular, dejándolo en el momento en el sitio que le correspondía.

Las 10 de la noche.

Su madre siempre le decía que los niños de bien no salían a esas horas a jugar a la calle, puesto que tenían que estar bien dormidos en su cama para levantarse al día siguiente e ir a estudiar a la escuela.

Así que el moreno encajó rápidamente las piezas del rompecabezas, asumiendo al instante que aquellos chicos con los que estaba el niño que captó su atención no eran buena gente. Serían problemáticos seguramente. A Law no le gustaban los problemas.

"Peor para él".

Tenía muchos deberes que hacer, deberes que probablemente terminaría en lo que tarda un colibrí en dar un rápido aleteo. Podría aprovechar entonces para estudiar, los exámenes serían seguramente dentro de unos meses y necesitaba prepararse. Aunque conociéndose como se conocía, se aburriría antes. Le parecía absurdo estudiar algo que ya conocía.

Nada más llegar a casa, tiró la mochila sobre la escalera para poder cogerla de camino a su cuarto después. Su madre estaba dormida sobre el sofá, con una profunda expresión de paz en su rostro. Rostro empapado. Nunca comprendió del todo el por qué su madre lloraba, pero lo hacía siempre a escondidas, esperando que nadie la viese y esperando que nadie rompiese su paz. El niño se limitaba a creer que llorar la reconfortaba. Pero de algún modo le hacía sentir que su madre era una persona débil. Si estaba dormida, es que papá se había ido de casa a jugar con sus amigos dentro del bar o a apostar el dinero que tenían para pagar las facturas el algo innecesario y estúpido. Eso a Law le daba igual. A su corta edad no era capaz de salir de la burbuja sobreprotectora que su madre tejió desde bien niño a su alrededor. Protegiéndole de la crueldad del mundo, haciéndole de cristal.

Tomó rápidamente su plato frío de la cocina y lo calentó para subirlo a su habitación y ponerse a hacer las tareas que habían mandado los profesores.

Comer y escribir no le suponía para nada un estorbo, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. La mayor parte del tiempo su madre le mandaba a comer arriba cuando discutía con su padre.

Para cuando eran las 8 de la tarde, Law ya se estaba entreteniendo con un libro que su madre le había comprado la semana pasada. Había decidido dejar en un rincón de su enorme estantería aquellos que contenían demasiados dibujos de muñecos con caras estúpidas y felices, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le parecían alejados de la realidad y estúpidos. Ahora estaba con Hamlet entre sus manos. Adoraba a Shakespeare.

_A todos presta oídos; tu voz, a pocos. Escucha el juicio de todos y guárdate el tuyo._

Tras repetir esa misma frase que aparecía en su lectura, sus ojos rotaron lentamente hacia el pequeño reloj que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, al lado de su cama. Ya se acercaba la hora de cenar. Ahora que estaba en la tercera escena del primer acto…

Bueno, podría continuar más tarde.

Tomó su plato vacío, con los restos pegados a la cuchara y a los bordes de la porcelana ahora totalmente fríos. Como un muerto.

Bajó despacio las escaleras. Desde el descansillo ya se oían algunas voces más subidas de tono que otras. Su padre había vuelto a casa. Colándose sigilosamente en el interior de la cocina, dejó el plato en el fregadero y abrió uno de los cajones hacia sí para sacar el mantel de tela que iba a poner en la mesa.

Su madre hizo el silencio en cuanto el pequeño había entrado a la cocina, mirando a su marido para que se callase. Lo único que ella suplicaba todos los días de su miserable vida es que la mente dulce de Law aún siguiese intacta, lejos de las impurezas e improperios de la bestia que dormía en su cama todas las noches. Él no era el culpable de sus desgracias, por mucho que se empeñara su marido en hacerla creer. Su hijo había sido una bendición para su casa, pero aquel hombre que se había visto obligado a dejar de gastar tanto dinero para dar un futuro digno al crío no se alegró tanto.

-Siempre te callas delante del puto niño. –Inquirió el padre de Law, que miraba al niño colocar perfectamente la mesa para la cena.

-No se te ocurra hablar así delante de Law. –Su madre, frunciendo el ceño, retomó sus tareas del hogar y comenzó a servir los platos. En cuanto los colocó, tomó asiento junto con el resto de su familia y comenzó a orar y a dar gracias por los alimentos que iban a tomar.

La cena como siempre era un templo de silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie comentaba, nadie miraba a nadie. Hasta que a veces, su madre, miraba al moreno con una dulce sonrisa para preguntarle qué tal se le habían dado los deberes y el colegio. Law siempre respondía lo mismo, no era difícil saber que estaba capacitado para hacer cualquier tarea como esa o más. Se sintió muy orgullosa cuando le adelantaron de curso. A veces la gustaría poder ayudar a su hijo con sus lecturas o con aquellos ejercicios enrevesados que él solía resolver sin problema alguno, pero nunca había ido al colegio. Pasó su infancia limpiando casas.

Sabía leer por pura suerte, aunque muy despacio y mal.

El silencio fue roto esa noche por la voz del menor.

-Hoy me he empezado el libro de Hamlet.

La dulce mujer sonrió y dejó el tenedor a un lado sobre el plato para escucharle atentamente.

-¿Y te gusta?

Law se limitó a asentir.

-Cuando no puedas dormir, puedo leértelo.

Riendo con ternura, se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar la frente de su hijo. De su amado hijo. La criatura en el mundo que nunca puso en duda su amor.

El resto de la cena siguió en pleno silencio, y en cuanto estuvo recogida la mesa, una pequeña mano tiró de sus faldas para buscar su atención.

-Me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿No vas a ver la tele conmigo y con papá esta noche? –Preguntó ella, agachándose un poco para mirarle mejor a la cara.

-No, quiero leer.

-Vale. –Le besó una vez más en la frente para darle después una suave palmada en la espalda.- No te vayas a dormir muy tarde.

La sonrisa en la cara del niño creció enseguida, dándola un beso para subir sus escaleras a toda velocidad. Se encerró en su cuarto como pudo, y tomó de nuevo el libro entre sus manos. Lo abrió por el doblez que había dejado antes de bajar a cenar, pero algo le distraía mucho de su tarea. El sonido de las agujas del reloj sobre su mesita era incesante. Nunca lo había escuchado con tanta intensidad como hoy. Sus ojos grises se giraron solos para mirar la hora.

Las 9 y media.

Algo dentro de su estómago se empezó a agitar muy rápido.

¿Estaría bien?

Alejó de forma veloz esos pensamientos de su mente para seguir leyendo. Él no era ningún buen samaritano, él era un niño más de ese pueblucho que tenía cosas que hacer. Cosas… cosas importantes. No podía pensar en nadie más que en sí mismo. No era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a meterse en un lío por otra persona.

Cada uno debía resolver sus propios problemas, puesto que a nadie más le incumbían.

Sin embargo la sensación de inquietud no se iba de su estómago. Deslizó una de sus pequeñas manos hacia el tirador del cajón de la susodicha mesa, mirando lo que contenía. Ahí descansaba aquella caja llena de tizas de colores.

Nunca las había usado, puesto que no eran suyas y a él ni de broma le saldría nunca algo tan impresionante como a ese niño pelirrojo.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las posibles rutas que podía seguir esa noche.

Podría quedarse en su habitación a hacer lo que de verdad tenía planeado o arriesgarse y devolverle al niño lo que era suyo.

"No es mi problema"

No dejaba de repetirse aquella frase una y otra vez.

Pero algo desconocido comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La adrenalina le empujó a hacer algo que no debía.

Sólo sería un momento.

Salir, darle las tizas y volver a casa.

Parecía algo muy sencillo, ¿verdad?

Nada podía salir mal.

"Soy idiota."

Cogió la mochila del colegio y abrió la cremallera, para luego cogerla de debajo y volcar todo su contenido sobre la cama. Estuche, cuadernos, libros.

Hurgando en los cajones de su mesilla y de su escritorio acertó a encontrar una linterna pequeña con el nombre de "Eveready" en su mango, una chocolatina que escondía para cuando le diese el hambre y su libro de Hamlet recién empezado. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto de par en par, mirando la altura que había desde allí hasta el suelo.

Si se caía se iba a romper algún hueso, eso de seguro. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que si caía, caería en blando. El césped amortiguaría parte de la caída de seguro. Algo asustado, se subió a la cornisa de la ventana con la mochila a la espalda. Sólo tenía que saltar para alcanzar la rama. Cerró los ojos y, dando un enorme brinco, se encaramó a la enorme rama que le acababa de salvar de un buen dolor. Como pudo, se agazapó a la misma y comenzó a descender por las ramas y después por el tronco hasta llegar al suelo.

Contuvo como pudo un grito de victoria, la adrenalina ahora surcaba su cuerpo como un avión surcaba los cielos. Lo había hecho él solo. Había sido muy emocionante, pero aún quedaban 20 minutos para poder vivir la gran aventura. Se había escapado de casa en plena noche.

Sus cortos pies empezaron a correr calle abajo hacia las vías del tren, algo temblorosos por la inexistente presencia de gente en la calle. Los únicos que había fuera a esa hora, según su madre, eran los violadores y los asesinos de niños. La calaña.

Eso no le detuvo en ningún momento de su trayecto, puesto que en lugar de sentir miedo como un niño normal tendría, todo su cuerpo se estremecía de exaltación.

Las vías estaban justo delante.

Ahora que había llegado, tenía que trazar un plan y rápido.

Si sólo fuese a acudir el niño pelirrojo, no tenía problemas en mostrarse a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Pero iba a ir muy acompañado. Por gente mala.

Así que tomó la opción más sencilla, que fue esconderse entre unos arbustos muy cerca de un muro. Como todavía no había nadie, sacó de su mochila el libro, la chocolatina y la linterna, la cual encendió encogido en ese pequeño hueco entre ramas y hojas para proseguir con su lectura mientras tomaba un aperitivo.

El sonido de una serie de pisadas fuertes y nerviosas alcanzó sus oídos a tiempo alrededor de las 10 de la noche para apagar la linterna y no ser pillado. Sus ojos grises apenas se vislumbraban con la poca luz que había.

Estaban algo alejados de las calles alumbradas, por lo que era difícil ver nada.

Un grupo de chicos se plantó frente a aquel enorme muro desnudo con un niño pelirrojo tras ellos, cargando con todo el peso de la mochila. Mirándose todos entre ellos y con una sonrisa llena de picardía de alguien que sabe que va a hacer algo que no debería, sacaron todos los botes de spray y los destaparon. Se podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la pequeña bola metálica en el interior de los botes. Los estaban agitando.

¿De verdad iban a hacer aquello?

Todos se pusieron en un lado del muro para comenzar a hacer pintadas que a Law le parecieron ilegibles. Al menos se esforzaban por hacer algo…

Con la poca luz que había, más de uno estaba pintando con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo una linterna como la que tenía él ahora guardada en la mochila.

El pelirrojo, entre medias de todos aquellos chicos, parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Venga, corred, ¡Corred!

Los gritos ensordecedores de uno de ellos espabilaron a sus compañeros y a Law, que se había sobresaltado sin querer ante el escándalo.

¿Qué era lo que les pasaba ahora?

Lo comprendió todo cuando las sirenas sonaban cada vez con más nitidez y claridad.

Alguien había alertado a la policía.

-¡Recoged las cosas! ¡Vamos!

Metieron rápidamente todos los sprays que pudieron en la mochila que el menor había traído y salieron corriendo.

-¡Kid, corre! ¡Que te van a pillar! ¡Kid! –Gritó el que estaba más rezagado esperando al pelirrojo. Pero el niño, lejos de hacerle caso, siguió pintando.

-No he terminado.

Eso fue lo único que alegó.

¿Pero era gilipollas?

Le iban a pillar, le iban a dar un guantazo y probablemente después le harían tragar el bote de pintura dentro de una celda.

El ansia en el pecho de Law no hacía más que crecer.

"Vamos, vete. Vete."

Pero no se marchaba.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía delante.

¡Joder!

-¡Eh! –Sin contenerse más, y ahora que el enano estaba solo, Law salió de su escondite entre los arbustos y corrió hacia el pelirrojo intentando espantarle.- ¡Corre, vete! ¡Viene la policía!

Pero el menor no se movió.

-¿¡Es que no me oyes!? –Le gritó Law.- ¡Te van a pillar!

Le arrebató con un manotazo el bote de spray de la mano, haciendo que con eso, y con toda su mala hostia, el pelirrojo se girara hacia el mayor con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero sus miradas chocaron a la perfección.

El moreno no sabría describir qué era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos eran tan dorados como el oro de los cuentos de piratas, pero también intimidante y regio. Como el animal que tanto le gustaba ver por las ventanillas del coche de su padre, surcando los cielos sin mirar atrás. Nunca. El estómago se le llenó de cientos de hormigas invisibles que le querían hacer cosquillas con sus diminutas patas. ¿De dónde había salido esa salvaje mirada que le sacudía de pies a cabeza? ¿Por qué se le secaba la boca y se le arqueaba la espalda? Aquel niño era tan blanco que parecía ser un lienzo. Pero su gesto endurecido, sus labios menudos pero largos con expresión de molestia. Para tener ese genio, estaba vestido con aquel pelo tan rojo como el fuego y esos ojos tan llamativos. Parecía haber sido fabricado para dar la nota. Y seguramente fuese así en verdad.

-No está acabado. –Repitió el pelirrojo, aún sin desclavar sus clavos de oro de aquella profunda inmensidad gris.

La cabeza del moreno se giró lentamente hacia el muro.

Una explosión de colores le taladró los ojos y culminó en su cerebro, mientras una fuerte brisa producida por el tren al pasar al lado de los pequeños le arrastraba como un tornado a un mundo completamente distinto. El pelirrojo había pintado un tren. Un tren enorme. Un… un…

No tenía palabras.

Aquella inmensidad de dibujo reflejaba un enorme ferrocarril negro que iba a toda máquina por unas vías construidas sobre las nubes. Un tren por el cielo, ¿no era algo absurdo? Pero sin embargo a Law le pareció lo más bello que había visto nunca. Tenía miedo de tocar los ladrillos y que el tren realmente saliese de aquellas líneas echas con spray para arrollarles. El viejo metal, cansado de años de viajes, mostraba una gama de luces y sombras que lo hacía tan real pero tan incomprensible a la vez…

Las luces del ferrocarril del muro parecían que le estaban deslumbrando de verdad.

No pudo más que dejar la boca abierta mientras sus ojos temblaban en el más puro caos.

Nunca había conocido un mundo tan lleno de vida y de color.

Pero el niño que estaba a su lado, con aspecto malhumorado, parecía vivir en él las 24 horas del día.

-¡Vosotros! –Las voces de golpe le sacaron de su ensoñación. Volvía al mundo al que él pertenecía de una hostia. Una hostia dada de verdad, por el agente de policía que acababa de bajarse del coche y ahora estaba agarrando a Law de la pechera, casi alzándole en el aire.- ¿¡Acaso te crees que puedes venir aquí y pintar las paredes de los demás!? ¿¡Acaso haces eso en tu casa!?

Law no podía decir nada.

Dejó caer el bote de spray al suelo, sin darse cuenta de que había estado sujetándolo todo este tiempo.

-¡Él no ha sido! –Los gritos de algo mucho más pequeño le hicieron girar la cara, con ahora su mejilla enrojecida.

El agente pareció dudar y estuvo a punto de soltar a Law para regañar y darle cuentas al pelirrojo a su lado, que estaba tirando de los pantalones de su uniforme.

-No es cierto. –Tanto el niño como el policía se quedaron petrificados ante la declaración del que parecía ser más mayor y moreno de piel.- He sido yo.

-¡Serás cabrón…! –Enfurecido, el agente arrastró a Law hacia la parte trasera de su coche policial y le encerró dentro.- ¡Tú! –Agarró a Kid del brazo, tirándolo a los brazos del moreno que ya estaba aguardando una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- ¡Vais a pasar una bonita noche en el calabozo de la comisaría! ¡Y pienso llamar a vuestros padres!

Al pelirrojo no pareció afectarle mucho la amenaza, pero notó como el moreno pareció temblar durante unas décimas de segundo. Sólo un aleteo. Una palpitación.

El conductor arrancó el coche para llevarles directamente a la comisaría y allí coger el teléfono de discado. Descolgó el auricular y encajó los dedos en cada número para hacer rodar el disco hasta el final para conseguir marcar el número entero.

Los dos niños, sentados en un pequeño banco dentro del calabozo provisional donde los habían metido para asegurarse de que no hicieran ninguna, miraban hacia la puerta como si por arte de magia fuese a abrirse y dejarles escapar a tiempo.

Un pequeño resoplido escapó de los labios del más pequeño, girándose hacia el moreno, que parecía tener la vista cansada y desorientada. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Si esperas que te de las gracias no pienso dártelas.

-Tampoco las quería. –Alegó rápidamente, sintiendo que de repente le gustaría haber dejado al enano inconsciente con el bote de spray que tuvo en la mano.

Ante la tajante respuesta, el chico pareció fruncir el ceño y volvió a hablar.

-Eustass Kid.

Law se giró para mirar al pelirrojo que no desclavaba su mirada ámbar de su cara.

-Trafalgar Law.

Ante la sucesión de preguntas que al menor se le venían a la mente, tuvo que soltar la que más sorprendido le dejaba.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

El moreno se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-Porque he querido. –Cerró los ojos durante un momento y después metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- Tenía algo que darte, de todas formas.

Y allí le extendió la caja de tizas de colores. Kid, más que sorprendido, la tomó entre sus diminutos dedos para observarla asombrado.

-Son mis tizas. –Tartamudeó aún estupefacto por lo que tenía entre las manos.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Se permitió reír un poco por lo bajo, aquel niño parecía ser más simple que el asa de un cubo.- Te las dejaste cuando nos vimos la primera vez.

Una enorme sombra que les eclipsaba la luz de la bombilla les cortó de golpe la conversación. Un enorme jefe de policía, de cabellos blancos y ojos cobrizos se permitió encenderse dos puros entre sus labios para luego echar el humo hacia un lado. Sacó un enorme llavero con unas decenas de llaves colgando y escogió justo la que les abriría la puerta.

-Eustass, te vas a casa. –El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, pero al pasar por la puerta para salir se ganó una colleja.- Y Trafalgar. –El moreno se puso igualmente de pie, sin saber si salir por la puerta o no. Se temía lo que se fuese a encontrar.- Tus padres están fuera esperándote.

Un terremoto interno le sacudió por completo, sintiéndose hasta mareado. Dubitativo, salió por la puerta del calabozo hasta la entrada, donde su padre echaba humo por las putas orejas y su madre sollozaba ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

-Mi hijo nunca… -Se enjuagó las lágrimas.-… debe haber sido un error… él… -Se giró cuando su hijo apareció frente a ella.- ¡Law! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Mamá, yo –

No pudo terminar la frase porque una enorme mano acababa de partirle la cara.

Se calló de culo al suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus delgados brazos tostados.

-¡La madre que te parió! –Gritó su padre, completamente encolerizado.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre escaparte de casa! ¡La próxima vez te cortaré las manos! ¿¡Quién te ha enseñado a ti a pintar los muros de nadie, bastardo!?

-¡Ya vale! –Gritó su madre, agachándose para recoger al niño del suelo y protegerlo entre sus brazos en un abrazo cálido. La mujer se calmó cuando vio que su hijo reaccionaba y alzaba los brazos para abrazarla por el cuello, escondiendo su infantil rostro amoratado en su pecho.

-Siempre estás igual, serás zorra. –Cabreado y mascullando, se apresuró a sacar un cigarrillo de su paquete de tabaco, buscándose un encendedor por todas partes. En cuanto uno de los agentes se lo ofreció, dio una larga calada para calmarse.- Siento lo que ha hecho mi hijo, deme el recibo de la multa y lo abonaré ahora mismo.

Mientras el hombre se encargaba de hacer el papeleo, Law apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la calle.

Desde donde podía ver con algo de nitidez a un coche alejarse de la comisaría. Y a un niño asomado al cristal de atrás, de ojos ámbares.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa –Comenzó a decir su padre, mientras se guardaba la cartera en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.- vamos a tener tú y yo una charla de hombre a hombre. Y después veo el castigo que te pongo.

* * *

Como podéis ver, el padre de Law es el estereotipo de hombre alcohólico y con problemas de autocontrol, pero aunque no os lo creáis esto era algo frecuente en esa década. Entre otras cosas, porque a la mujer aún no se la valoraba nada, y era el hombre el que dictaminaba las normas de la casa sin chistar. Aunque os sorprenda, antiguamente las clases en los colegios eran así, y todos los profesores eran de la misma guisa. Se podía fumar por aquel entonces en las aulas, fijaos. Ya saben sus nombres, así que un paso han avanzado. Habrá que tener paciencia para ver cómo empiezan a conocerse mejor… sólo esperad.

Un beso y gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
